


Some Other Beginning's End [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, First Times, Gigolas Week, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:44:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are first times that matter. And then there are those that never end. (Gimli/Legolas, Oneshot).</p><p>Story written by Determamfidd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Other Beginning's End [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [determamfidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Some Other Beginning's End](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189983) by [determamfidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/pseuds/determamfidd). 



> For Determamfidd, because she has had some hard times, and deserves happy things in her life.
> 
> Also, profuse thanks to Poplitealqueen for drawing the beautiful cover art.

Cover Art by [Poplitealqueen](http://poplitealqueen.tumblr.com/post/125233944224/blame-the-dragongirl-for-this-i-suggest-sending)

 

Music:

"Beethoven - Cello Sonata No. 3 - III. Adagio" by Lynn Harrel and Vladimir Ashkenazy, from Beethoven, The Cello Sonatas

 

Length:

36 minutes, 38 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 34 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/LotR/Some%20Other%20Beginning's%20End%20by%20Determamfidd.mp3)

 

Download Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive:

[MP3 (34.8MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/462015091201.zip)  
[M4b (18.0 MB)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/462015091202.zip)  


**Author's Note:**

> For sex-repulsed listeners: although the sexual content in this podfic is relatively inexplicit, it is possible to skip it altogether by skipping from time signature 16:30 to time signature 27:25.


End file.
